Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to the production of polyethylene. More specifically, this disclosure relates to systems and processes for improving polyethylene production efficiency by decreasing ethylene losses.
Background of the Invention
The production of polymers such as polyethylene from light gases requires a high purity feedstock of monomers and comonomers. Due to the small differences in boiling points between the light gases in such a feedstock, industrial production of a high purity feedstock may require the operation of multiple distillation columns, high pressures, and cryogenic temperatures. As such, the energy costs associated with feedstock purification represent a significant proportion of the total cost for the production of such polymers. Further, the infrastructure required for producing, maintaining, and recycling high purity feedstock is a significant portion of the associated capital cost.
In order to offset some of the costs and maximize production, it can be useful to reclaim and/or recycle any unreacted feedstock gases, especially the light hydrocarbon reactants, such as ethylene. Gases comprising unreacted monomers may be separated from the polymer after the polymerization reaction. The polymer is processed while the unreacted monomers are recovered from the gases that are reclaimed following the polymerization reaction. To accomplish this, the reclaimed gas streams have conventionally either been routed through a purification process or redirected through other redundant processing steps. In either case, conventional processes of recovering monomer have necessitated energetically unfavorable and expensive processes.
Consequently, there is a need for high-efficiency separation of ethylene from a recycle stream.